vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katara
Summary Katara is a waterbending master, born in the Southern Water Tribe to Chief Hakoda and his wife, Kya. During her childhood, she was the only waterbender living in the South Pole. At first, she lived a peaceful life with her family, until she lost her mother in a Fire Nation raid. After her father left to battle against the Fire Nation in the Hundred Year War, Katara was raised by her grandmother, Kanna, alongside her older brother Sokka. As a teenager, she and her brother discovered the young Air Nomad Avatar, Aang, who had been frozen in an iceberg with his bison, Appa, for one hundred years. In need of a Waterbending master, the siblings and Aang left the South Pole on a journey toward the Northern Water Tribe. Katara and Sokka eventually became close friends with Aang, and after their journey to the North Pole, continued to travel with him across the world as he mastered the remaining elements, earth and fire. The siblings' assistance helped Aang halt the Fire Nation's ambitions of world domination, ending the century-long war, and finally restoring balance to the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C | High 8-C Name: Katara Origin: Avatar The Last Airbender Gender: Female Age: 14 years old in Avatar The Last Airbender, 15-16 in The Promise, 16-17 in The Search, 85 years old in The Legend of Korra Book One, 86 years old in The Legend of Korra Book 2, 89 in The Legend of Korra Book 4. Classification: Human, Water Bender. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Waterbending, Healing, Plant Manipulation, Ice Generation, Bloodbending and resistance to it, Agility, Reflexes/Reactions, Stamina, Skilled martial artist and skilled at healing, Despite being unable to fight in close combat, Katara exhibited remarkable agility and acrobatic skill, such as when she performed a dance with Aang Attack Potency: Building level+ (Froze a large portion of water) | Large Building level (Stronger than before, her waterbending should be comparable to Aang) | Large Building level (Froze Zuko and a large portion of water). Blood bending ignores conventional durability to a limited extent and can control the moves of the opponent. Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Should not be significantly slower in comparison to Zuko) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Building Class+ with her bending | Large Building Class via bending | Large Building Class via bending Durability: Wall level (Survived falls of dozen meters and took a lot of waterbending attacks from Hamma in full moon), Building level+ with water shields | Wall level normally, Large Building level with water shields. | Wall level normally, Large Building level with water shields. Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, several dozens of meters with waterbending Standard Equipment: Water pouch Intelligence: A bit above average, she learned and master waterbending by herself and also learned Bloodbending quickly Weaknesses: Overprotective, a bit hot headed and can be very motherly Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Breath of ice:' Katara can use her breath to rapidly freeze objects, such as metal chains, or an opponent. For a more advanced version of the technique, she takes a deep breath and exhales the air as a cloud of freezing mist. * Ice Shield: Katara is able to freeze water in front of them, creating a shield of ice. * Ice Spear: The ice spear is a waterbending move that involves freezing a stream of water into a spike and firing it at the intended target. This move was used by Katara when she was about to strike down Yon Rha. * Water Cloak: Katara can use water as a form of armor with tentacle-like arms. The bender can use these arms to grab objects or enemies, whip enemies, blast enemies with water, and freeze them. If a waterbender has less water available, he or she can simply form the arms instead of the entire cloak. * Water Wall/Water Shield: Katara can mold water into a variety of shapes and can be used to deflect an attack, trap opponents in a viscous body, reshaped and propelled at attackers before they can recover, or solidified into a shield of ice. This diversity and ability to swiftly change to suit the situation is what makes the waterbender's defense so adaptable. Although usually protective, the shield needs some type of compression or else it will not be effective. * Water Whip: The water whip is a commonly used move that involves creating a lashing tendril of water to swipe at an opponent. The shape, size, and length are all determined by a waterbender's control, and more powerful benders can create larger whips, or ones of greater finesse. The whip can be sharpened into a blade that can slice through metal with relative ease. * Wave: By moving a large mass of water without separating it from its original source, Katara can create waves of nearly any size. She can do this by using an upward movement that raises the source, which they subsequently send away in their desired direction. This can be used to sweep opponents away or even as a form of transport, with the bender surfing on the crest of the wave. This same process can be used to propel waterborne crafts. * Bubble: Katara is able to cross large bodies of water by creating a bubble around herself and their fellow travelers, maintaining a supply of air for their journey. * Ice Dagger: Much like ice claws, ice daggers form on Katara's fingers and shoot at high speeds away from him or her. Katara used these against Master Pakku. * Ice Dome: A highly advanced technique, as demonstrated by Katara while fighting against Zuko in the Spirit Oasis, a waterbender may surround a foe in a sphere of water and freeze it, trapping their opponent inside. *'Ice Prison:' This technique covers an opponent in a prison made of ice. By finely controlling the position of the person within, this technique can restrict the motions of an opponent's hands, thus rendering them powerless. Katara utilized this move to incapacitate Azula during Sozin's Comet. * Ice Ramp: Katara can manipulate ice as a means of short transportation for themselves or others. * Maelstrom: In a large body of water, a waterbender can create a gigantic whirlpool. This technique was executed by Aang and Katara while fighting the serpent. * Multiple Water Whips: An advanced waterbending move similar to the single water whip, except it deals with more than one whip, usually four or five. This technique seems to be able to inflict a large amount of damage. Katara used it against Azula. * Razor Rings: Katara can create multiple simultaneous water rings capable of cutting. * Water Dome: Katara can collect water from the rain, forming a dome which can be used for both offense and defense. * Water Spout or "Water Vortex": This high-level technique involves controlling a whirlpool-like pillar of water or snow, rotating it and directing its movements at the same time, making it easier for Katara to dodge attacks. In accordance with the water spout's constantly shifting and coiling movements, it forms a giant snake of water around the lower body, elevating them from the surface of the water. * Bloodbending: Bloodbending is a rather sinister application of the principle that water is present in every living organism, thus making them bendable objects themselves. By definition, bloodbending is a technique that allows a bender to enforce his or her will to an organism. Initially, it was thought that bloodbending could only be done during the full moon, where waterbenders are at their most powerful. However, it was proven that complete mastery of bloodbending would not require a full moon to practice the ability. * Cloud Manipulation: By working together, Katara and Aaang can easily manipulate clouds, which are made of air and water, to create various shapes. In one particular instance, cloudshaping was used to provide a message to nearby villagers of an erupting volcano. * Condensation: Not only can skilled waterbenders condense clouds into a usable source of water when they are within close range of one, but they also can condense invisible water vapor right out of the air. Although, due to the limited quantities of water present in the air, as a mere 1% at most of the earth's atmosphere is water vapor, the amount of water extracted from the air is quite minimal. Favorable environment and climatic conditions increase the amount of water one can remove from the air. * Healing: Katara can sometimes use a unique sub-skill: the ability to heal injuries by redirecting energy paths, or chi, throughout the body, using water as a catalyst. Waterbenders can use their abilities to heal by surrounding a sick or injured person with water, which glows during the process. Katara is known to be the best healer in the world. With the help of Spirit Oasis water, she was able to heal Aang and resurrect him. * Steam Manipulation: A technique that allows Katara to manipulate steam, and can also be used to manipulate fog. It can be used to freeze people or objects or to create cover. Katara made good use of the technique when she created a thick cloud of steam to conceal a ship from the enemy and when she surrounded herself in fog to create an eerie atmosphere while pretending to be a river spirit. Key: Base (Season 1 and 2) | Base (Season 3) | During Full Moon Gallery File:Katara_Vs_Hama Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Healers Category:Nickelodeon Category:Parents Category:Blood Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Plant Users Category:Tier 8